


Dispelling Rumors

by Ashkela



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Felicity knows how to go for what she wants, Season/Series 02, They never actually got to the drug use though, Top!Felicity, discussion of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: I don't even know. This was supposed to be one thing and ended up being another. Marking it as completed because I make no promises, but there's a possibility to continue this if there's interest and I get inspired. Takes place somewhere in season 2 post 2x14.





	Dispelling Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/gifts).



“So I heard a nasty rumor, Smoak,” came a voice as the door to Felicity’s apartment swung open. “I heard that you have never successfully gotten high.” Of all the things she expected to hear out of Sara’s mouth, that was not one of them. 

“There was an incident with a brownie at MIT, yes. Though just because I told Oliver that I never smoked doesn’t mean I didn’t live at least a little, Sara.” Felicity shook her head with a rueful chuckle. “It’s much easier to deal with Oliver when he thinks of me as pure and innocent. So I play up the wide-eyed ingenue that he seems to think I am and my life goes more smoothly. Do you know that I flat out pointed that out to him that I was doing it and he still totally missed the point? Honestly, I love the man, but he’s far too easy to read sometimes.”

The laughter that had begun through most of the younger blonde’s statement cut off abruptly at the final sentence. “You love Ollie?” They’d slept together a few times since her return, and she didn’t expect some great romance with him, or hell, even any. But she’d never meant to come between him and someone he had something real with. Especially not the cute woman standing in front of her. 

“No! No, no, I didn’t mean it like that, Sara. God, no. He’s with you and that’s fine and I just meant well you know I work with him all day and then I’m with him all night and oh God why can I not stop talking? Three, two, one.” Centered once more, she tried again. “When I said I loved Oliver, I meant as a friend and partner at work and at the Lair. Not romantically. Or sexually. Well, I guess sexually it would be lust after him instead of love. And that’s different and… dammit. Three, two, one.” This time, Felicity just kept her mouth shut, wishing she could have done so several seconds before.

“Hey, it’s okay if you do, you know. I’m not in love with the man. He’s just fun to bump uglies with sometimes. He doesn’t fit my preferred aesthetic these days, anyway.” Reassured that the start of a fun night hasn’t been ruined, she feels comfortable enough to tease Felicity gently as she brushes past, heading to drop her duffel near the hall and then to the kitchen to open the bottle of wine she carried in one hand. “But you were saying. So you have gotten high before and our mutual friend in green is none-the-wiser? Miss Smoak, you are growing more and more intriguing as the moments pass.”

“I’ll have you know that he has no clue about who I was before he ever met me, Ms. Lance. He could if he wanted to, but apparently he doesn’t, so that’s that.” A firm nod cemented the end of her statement as Felicity stepped beside her friend. “Yes, I had a life before I was a blonde, meek little IT girl at QC. I’ll have you know I was… you know what, no. Thea canceled so it’s just us for wine and movies and I’m assuming you brought something judging by your opening statement?” 

“I have a perfectly rolled blunt of completely legal recreational marijuana, yes, Felicity. Thank God for the West Coast,” Sara answered, heading for her bag to pull out a small pencil case. “Now you were going to tell me something?”  
“Nope,” came back to her. “I’m going to show you. Bring the wine and the blunt.” Felicity headed down the hall to her bedroom. One of the first things she’d splurged on once she got her boost in pay from her ‘promotion’ was for a brand new king sized bed. There was no real need for it - she hadn’t gotten laid in far longer than she wanted to think about - but having often had to share smaller beds with her mother when money was just too tight to afford them more space, and then the tiny bed in her dorm room at MIT, she chose to go big or go home. 

If it conveniently had a metal frame with all sorts of discretely hidden accoutrement, well that was her business. For the moment. For now, it was time to go back in time to before everything became so heavy. When she was done with her classes for the week and for once had a night to do absolutely nothing but have fun. Preferably, with someone as enticing as her current houseguest. But first, she needed to get back into character. She headed for her walk-in closet, the original selling point for the apartment when she moved in two years prior. Hearing Sara coming closer, she called out, “Set up on the bed, I’ll be out in a second.”

“Whoa, Smoak, nice bed. You could fit an orgy on there.” A splutter followed on the tail end of the sentence. “Sorry, I mean yeah, nice bed.”

“Thanks, it was my gift to myself. And you think so? Depends on how many people you need to constitute an orgy,” Felicity said as she walked back out of the closet, smirking as she could feel herself settle back into her old self. She couldn’t do anything about her hair in only a few moments, but just changing into her favorite black shirt and tight pants had her feeling better. If she was going out she’d have wanted her old boots as well, but it was enough for now. “You could argue that you need at least three couples, and even that bed might be a bit small for six pe- what?” 

The small splutter from Sara before was nothing compared to the near shock coming from the older blonde’s face. Internally she thanked her dear friend. Ollie, you complete and utter fool. Thank you for not getting your shit together yet. Aloud, she offered only, “I see what you meant about show me. What’s with the case?” She pointed to the large makeup case that Felicity held. 

“Oh, I thought I’d show you what I used to look like. Well, as close as I could get. My hair was black and blue back then. Since Thea canceled, I thought we could do something other than watch movies that really you’re just indulging her in. We don’t have to.” A note of hesitance crept in. Confidence she’d had in spades before Cooper, before his arrest and death and she changed her whole presentation. But she’d still never been particularly popular. Even doing makeup with female friends was in preparation for going out, not just for being silly at home. 

“No, no, I want to get the full Felicity Smoak experience,” Sara returned eagerly. “And thanks about the movies. I love Thea, but I still see her as Ollie’s kid sister, and it’s weird drinking and trying to make sure I don’t randomly talk about sex in front of her. She’s still 12 in my eyes, and she’d assume I was talking about her brother and just, no. Now with you,” here her eyes grew darker and an eyebrow lifted as she tilted her head, “well, I don’t have to play the pronoun game, now do I, Miss Smoak?” An appreciative look wandered from north to south, intense and heated.

“I wondered if you’d remembered until honestly right this second, thank God.” Felicity grinned suddenly in relief. “Oliver, he hasn’t seen it and while obviously I know he wouldn’t care, well, he’d care but not care care, you know? But it’s like all of this.” She gestured to her clothing and the case now sitting between them on the bed. “If he cared, if he cares to get to know me, he’ll find them all out in due time.” 

Sara reached out, brushing aside the low-slung collar of the shirt Felicity wore. The tattoo was farther down, just alongside her right breast, but even the near touch was enough for them both to shiver at it. “He really wouldn’t care that you have the bi flag colors there. Hell, if this was pre-island Ollie, he’d have tried to invite himself over tonight.” A thought occurred to her. “We could call him if that’s what you want.” It wasn’t particularly how she saw the evening going, either her pre-miraculous-Felicity-revelation plans or her current ones, but it certainly wouldn’t be a bad ending to a truly surprising Friday night. 

“It’s not.” Two simple words, and yet in a way, more. “I’m exactly where I want to be. In my room with wine, a blunt, a buttload of makeup, and a very beautiful woman.” Felicity knew they were on the same page, and so she let her smile turn into a more calculate smirk. Standing, she walked in front of Sara, stepping between her legs. “And just so you don’t think for some reason that this is because of either of those first two things, let me just make one thing clear.”

Small hands slid up toned arms and under the lapels of the leather jacket Sara had yet to discard. As they pushed it down over her shoulders, she looked up as suddenly she was drawn tight against a much stronger frame than she would have expected. “This?” Soft lips descended and captured startled ones, only for a moment, but solidly enough that it was real. “This is something that I’m in favor of.” With that, the jacket was pushed to the bed, but Felicity backed off then, returning to her original seat. The moment of clarity hung between them. Sara cleared her throat.

“I’m… yeah.” It had been a long time since she’d been this flustered. And she liked it. Shaking her head gently, Sara lifted the pencil case. “Ashtray?” 

“Swear you won’t tell him.” Suddenly everything was dead serious again. “I’m serious, Sara, I do not want to hear it from Oliver if he finds out I… oh, right for the blunt. Um, yeah, sure.” Fishing into the nightstand, Felicity lifted out a small, blue ashtray. She shrugged, lifting the package of wine flavored Black & Milds with it. “I can’t afford to get intoxicated most of the time. So I smoke one of these from time to time. I used to use them to cover up the smell of pot when I actually cared what someone thought. It reminds me of before. You gonna spark that or what?” 

“You’re still cute.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Grinning, she let them lie. “And yeah, sure. But let’s do the makeup first. It’s been awhile and I just know I’ll poke either my eye or yours first. I haven’t had the inclination to do much beyond the greasepaint with my mask anyway.”

“Well then I’ll do yours first, then you can light that while I finish mine.” Felicity grinned. “I think I can still remember how to do eyeliner on someone else. Hold still.” Realizing that between the height difference and her successful flirtation that she could get away with it, the smaller woman simply sat on Sara’s lap on the bed, wrapping strong legs around the Canary’s waist. The shifting to settle herself decided something for Sara.

“Changed my mind,” she said, letting her voice lower as she looked up at the glasses-covered face. “Makeup next time.” She gently knocked the cover on the case closed, latching it and shoving it to the floor one handed. She returned the hand to the small waist in front of her. Her other hand lifted the pencil case and ashtray back on to the nightstand alongside the untouched bottle of wine and glasses. “Wine and blunt for later.” Both hands gripped tightly, rocking them closer to one another. “You now, Miss Smoak.” 

Lowering her forehead to the matching blonde head below her, Felicity spoke softly. “You know, I really do love it when you call me that. I’ll have to remember that for later. As for now, Canary, I agree to your terms. Now shut up and kiss me.” 

“As the lady wishes,” were the only words that escaped before they were both engulfed in the heat that was rising between them. Felicity may have been younger, but she was on top and for the moment, in control. And she was bound and determined that her friend understand that she was not the innocent girl that everyone saw these days. She wanted what she wanted and who she wanted and tonight, she wanted to feel softness and round flesh and sweet cries against sweat spotted skin. 

Sara’s hands came up to grasp her ass tightly, pulling her in tight against long, lean muscle. The gasp that came from both of them gave Felicity her opening, and she delved her tongue between two sets of lips and licked deep into the other woman’s mouth. Sara’s reaction was to curl her own tongue, setting a duel that really, neither would suffer for it. As lips and tongues explored the different spaces of their mouths, each of them let her hands roam. Hands calloused from hours of fighting pulled the black shirt up and off the body above her. Fingers more recently accustomed to flying over keys flitted through blonde hair, pulling Sara’s ponytail free before doing the same for herself. Her glasses clattered onto the nightstand, landing in the thankfully empty ashtray. 

“Off.” Neither was really sure who had said it, but it was a sentiment shared so it didn’t really matter. Felicity clambered off of Sara, both now in a rush to discard things involving buttons and buckles. Both women had foregone bras, so a single barrier remained to each of them. Black lace boyshorts clung to Felicity’s curves, while Sara’s deep red thong left even less to the imagination.  
Sara stared. She’d called Felicity cute more than once, an appellation no longer seeming quite so fitting. “Felicity, you’re beautiful.” High, rounded breasts perched above a nicely put together body. Sure, it wasn’t the six pack that Sara had, nor was it a case of pleasantly plump. No, these proportions seemed to fit her friend perfectly. “And I think I’m going to have to be very careful in the coming weeks each time you walk away from me, because if I thought that ass was distracting when you wore those dresses, this look will have me falling off the salmon ladder if I so much as think of it.” 

Felicity preened, knowing that the older woman spoke the truth and enjoying the thrill of control she would hold even after this night. “You’re not so bad yourself, Sara. And I’ll have to remember that. I think I have a few skirts you haven’t seen yet that are even shorter. You might want to save the parts of your workouts that involve heights for before I get to the Lair then, hmm? And I thought I told you that I liked it when you called me Miss Smoak.” She pushed Sara back onto the bed. “But for now, you really don’t need to be saying anything other than ‘yes’ and ‘please’, okay? Okay.” 

Because this was who she was. She was the woman who went for what she wanted and right now that was lean muscle and tight breasts, and a truly heady scent wafting toward her as she climbed atop her prey. Two tones of blonde hair mixed and sheltered their faces as they came together, once again kissing deeply. But Felicity wasn’t content to stay there. Resting on her haunches above abs she definitely would be mapping out soon, she drifted to the long neck, nipping and laving the skin as she moved along. Short, blunt nails raked down shoulders, gripping onto well developed biceps, before sliding to interlock fingers. As she slipped backward to bring her eyes to chest level, she pulled Sara’s hands out to the side and lightly pinned them. “Stay,” came the order, eyes slightly unfocused for lack of lens still able to check in. She knew her friend wanted this, but most likely had not expected this development. She needn’t have worried.

Sara returned the smirk. “Yes, Miss Smoak. Please, Miss Smoak, touch me.” She arched her hips, lifting the smaller body along with her own. “Please.” The last word came out almost a whisper as a roll of the hips had them hissing with pleasure in near unison. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Assured that her wishes would be heeded, the young hacker returned her attention to the collarbone in front of her, biting and sucking at it strongly enough that she knew there would be a mark there, where the usual leather top and jacket wouldn’t quite cover. In this moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She moved lower, beginning just at the top of a single swollen breast. She took her time, dragging her tongue over each and every inch, tracing random patterns over first one, then the other, around and over and between, never quite reaching where the former assassin wanted her. Her hands mapped the lower end of the breasts in question, weighing them each as she lifted them up to her mouth. Several minutes passed as Felicity once again acquainted herself with the female form, delighting in each small noise she could draw from her partner. 

Finally, Sara couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, Miss Smoak,” she gasped. “Please, touch me.”

Felicity grinned as she lifted up. “But I am touching you, Sara.” A full body shudder ran through the woman below her. She’d whispered the name directly into a curved shell of an ear, letting her tongue flick out and capture the lobe after she finished the word. “Really, Sara. You need to learn to be more articulate. But I did tell you that you didn’t need many words, didn’t I?” She chuckled as she conceded. She lifted her hands again, allowing her thumbs to brush over already-pebbled nipples at last, pinching both slightly as she once again slid back. This time, she made sure to grind her pubic bone against the six pack below her. Her panties were virtually useless by this time, doing little to keep the dampness from seeping through onto taut skin. 

Ducking her head, Felicity captured a nipple between her lips, drifting her tongue around and around, before giving a deep, hard pull. The accompanying cry above her told her she was on the right track. She grinned against the flesh in her mouth, using a hand to mound it together so that she could get as much of it as possible inside. She teased at it, sucking, biting, before flicking it with her tongue, all without letting it fall from her talented mouth. After a few moments, she kissed the tip of the nipple gently, before moving across to repeat the same process all over again. Her free hand kept the unattended breast tingling with sensation all the while, never letting one feel neglected. 

Having had her fill, Felicity allowed herself to indulge in filling a desire she’d had since the first time she’d seen Sara in a sports bra. She moved to straddle strong thighs and positively attacked the abdominal muscles that gleamed with a light sheen of sweat and her own fluids. “You know,” she said lowly as her tongue once again began to trace those random patterns, this time near and around a belly button that seemed to come alive as the muscles jumped and tightened with each movement, “I’ve really meant to mention just how delectable your abs are.” She continued to press kisses and nips as she moved lower. “I want to be jealous, but really, I just wanted to make sure they were appreciated properly.

“But for now, I think I’m going to embrace being an adult in the best way possible.” Teeth reached out and grasped the waistband of the scrap of red fabric. The pull brought them down as far as the tops of Sara’s thighs, before Felicity sat up and pulled them off entirely, settling back between comfortably splayed hips. “I’m going to eat my dessert first.”

The size of the bed allowed them to both lie down fully, Felicity trying not to grind down into the bedspread for relief as she looked at the feast laid out before her. Pressing toned legs further apart, she watched as the copious evidence of her friend’s arousal clung to the tops of pale inner thighs. Inhaling the heady scent, she lowered her face to her prize. Her bright pink tongue emerged to lick a single drop where it glistened at the edge of her reach. The groan that escaped her at the taste was mirrored by the one she heard from the head of the bed. “Please.” It came out a whimper. “Please lick me. Please taste me. Please fuck me, please.” The words trailed off as the request was acquiesced to without much pleading necessary.

“Fuck, Sara,” Felicity spoke directly into the folds in front of her, letting the light timbre of her voice create all kinds of delicious vibrations as she licked and sucked her way up and down the pussy in front of her. She paid attention to each lip, letting her tongue glide through the wetness and touch every millimeter she of skin she found. She opened wide, broadening and flattening her tongue as she licked from bottom to top, ending at a very swollen and aroused looking clit. “You taste fucking delicious.” 

The more she tasted, the more she wanted, no, needed to taste Sara from the source. Lifting a leg over her shoulder, she pressed her tongue inside, the heat and solid press on all sides letting loose another groan from deep in her throat. Her thumb drifted up to brush over Sara’s stiff clit, pressing in circles before using the tiniest bit of nail to make the older woman jerk as she stabbed deeper, trying to reach the spot that would send her lover over the cliff. She couldn’t reach, so reluctantly, she pulled her tongue out, replacing it with first one, then two fingers. Her free hand spread over the muscles she had paid so close attention to before, holding hips steady as she found a rhythm, sucking and thrusting in tandem, winding Sara tighter and tighter. Finally, she twisted her fingers just right, finding the angle and pressure that caused thighs to clench tightly around her head while the walls of Sara’s pussy spasmed and contracted around her fingers. 

She stayed there, licking gently as Sara shuddered through her orgasm, stopping only when a hand came down weakly to pull her up. “Too… sensitive. C’mere.” She obliged, though when she went to kiss the Canary, she was pulled further up. “No, let me. Sit on my face. I was good, I want my dessert too, ya know.” Felicity certainly wasn’t going to turn down an orgasm or three. 

Gripping the metal crossbar at the head of the bed, she lifted a leg over the blonde head below her. Strong hands banded tightly around her thighs, settling her into the precise position the assassin wanted her in. She knew it wouldn’t take much. Drinking her fill of Sara had her dripping and squirming just at the feel of hot breath against her apex. But then she was being pulled down onto a talented and eager tongue and she had to hold herself to keep from just grinding down and chasing the orgasm she could feel was right there. Her patience was rewarded as it quickly became evident that ‘talented’ was not strong enough a word for the tongue currently sending her spiraling higher and higher. 

Just as she was about to vocalize a request for something inside her achingly empty pussy, it became a moot point as she clenched on nothing and came, screaming out Sara’s name mixed with a series of words stronger than she generally let fly from her mouth. Just as she was about to start to come back down, three fingers filled and stretched her - the burn was just right coming immediately after the first orgasm - almost immediately triggering her to fly over the edge again, this time accompanied by a quite unexpected gush of fluid, drenching the face, hair, and chest below her. “Oh, fuck! Fuck fuck fuck, Sara!” She froze, the sensations fully overwhelming her senses to the point where she knew she should move and keep her friend from nearly literally drowning in her essence, but she could barely bring herself to even release the bar in front of her. Finally, she started to be able to see again, and fell off to the side, squealing a bit as the fingers that were deep inside of her were pulled forcefully from her. 

“Okay, so we have established that post-orgasm Felicity is not so graceful.” A delighted laugh came from beside where she had fallen. “But orgasm-inducing Felicity is fucking amazing, so I’ll call it a win.” 

“M’sorry about the squirting. That doesn’t usually happen,” Felicity mumbled, trying valiantly to not pass out because seriously, waking up after this would not be fun if they didn’t do at least the minimal amount of clean up necessary. “Suggestion.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was fucking awesome. I’m listening.”

“Comforter on the floor. Shower, nap. It’s only,” she turned to squint at the clock, “only 8:30. Plenty of time to nap, wake up, order pizza, open the wine, smoke the blunt, eat the pizza. And see how many more rounds we can fit in before we pass out for the night. Sound good?”

“Depends.” A muffled sound of inquiry was the only reaction Sara got. “Are you joining me in the shower?”

“Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by a scintillating conversation I had with @twtd. Thanks sweetling.


End file.
